The Gift
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Mendekati ultah Rukia, Byakuya mau kasih hadiah. Please read n review


Hy...

Kali ini aq nls pair byakuya n rukia, hubungan sodara yg indah..wkwk^^

Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mulai saja.

Met baca minna..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: The Gift

Genre: Family, Friendship

Rated: K+

Pair: Byakuya n Rukia

**The Gift**

Suatu pagi hari yang damai di Soul Society semua shinigami sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Termasuk seorang kapten divisi keenam, Kuchiki Byakuya. Hari ini divisinya sangat sibuk, wakilnya Abarai Renji cukup membantunya. Berkas-berkas juga sudah selesai hari ini. Byakuya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Renji yang sedang sibuk menulis laporan.

"Taichou. Mau kemana?" tanya Renji

"Aku sudah selesai dengan berkasnya. Setelah itu kamu bawa ke divisi yang lain." ujar Byakuya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangannya

"Taichou terlihat buru-buru banget." pikir Renji

Byakuya terus berjalan hingga dia menuju rumahnya, kediaman Kuchiki yang besar itu. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang agak panjang, matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang cerah ini. Saat dia sedang melihat langit kemudian dia melihat sosok adik tirinya, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu sedang mengamati pohon sakura yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Byakuya. Byakuya berdiri dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Sedang melihat bunga Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang sudah berdiri di samping Rukia

"Nii.. nii-sama.. Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Rukia kaget

"Kenapa? Ini kan halaman belakang. Memang tidak boleh aku kesini?"

"Bo.. boleh kok.." wajah Rukia sedikit memerah karena kakaknya. Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adik tirinya itu.

"Rukia. Kamu sudah selesai kerja di divisimu?" tanya Byakuya

"Iya. Memang kenapa nii-sama?" tanya Rukia yang heran akan pertanyaan kakaknya

"Tidak apa-apa." Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang asyik melihat pohon sakura. Dia berjalan menuju divisi dimana Rukia bertugas, divisi 13. Dengan kaptennya Ukitake yang kenal baik dengan Byakuya.

"Wah Byakuya... Tumben kamu kesini?" ujar Ukitake basa-basi

"Karena aku ada perlu denganmu." jawab Byakuya

"Perlu?"

"Iya." Byakuya terdiam sebentar, Ukitake yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum,

"Mengenai Rukia bukan?" tanya Ukitake pelan dan melihat Byakuya sedikit memalingkan wajah darinya. Ukitake sudah tahu pasti tentang Rukia.

"Iya.." jawab Byakuya singkat

"Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun kan?"

"Iya. Dan aku mau minta tolong."

"Apa?"

"Kamu tahu yang Rukia suka?"

Ukitake hanya terbengong mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. Masa kakaknya sendiri tidak tahu adiknya suka hal apa? Ukitake sempat berpikir sebentar mengenai hal yang Rukia suka. Cukup lama hingga Byakuya juga capek nunggunya.

"Kamu lama amat mikirnya..." ujar Byakuya sedikit tidak sabar

"Namanya lagi mikir.." sanggah Ukitake

"Masa seorang taichou mikirnya lama."

"Kalau gitu kamu harus cari tahu sendiri hal yang Rukia sukai.."

Merasa tidak menjawab yang pasti Byakuya meninggalkan divisi Ukitake dan berjalan-jalan saja. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang pantas dia berikan pada adik tirinya itu. Setidaknya dia ingin Rukia senang dengan hadiah yang dia beri. Dan mengingat besok adalah hari ulang tahun Rukia, Byakuya tambah bingung hal apa yang Rukia suka. Saat dia sedang jalan tiba-tiba dia melihat Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Byakuya dingin pada Ichigo

"Wah... Jangan tanya aku dengan dingin gitu dong." ujar Ichigo santai "Aku kesini karena ada perlu."

"Oh begitu.." Byakuya melihat dua sosok yang berada di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berkacamata Ishida Uryuu dan gadis berambut orange panjang Inoue Orihime. Byakuya ingin bertanya pada mereka, mengingat mereka juga dekat dengan Rukia. Tapi dia juga berpikir kenapa tadi dia tidak tanya dengan Renji. Tapi dia malas balik lagi ke divisinya jadi dia bertanya dengan Ichigo dkk..

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa kamu tahu hal yang Rukia suka?" tanya Byakuya

"Yang Rukia suka?" tanya Ichigo balik. Ichigo berpikir. Ishida dan Inoue juga.

"Aku tahu." ujar Inoue riang yang membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Kamu tahu?" tanya Byakuya

"Iya." jawab Inoue "Oh ya, besok kan ulang tahun Kuchiki-san."

"Oh iya juga ya." ujar Ichigo "Pantas saja kamu nanya ama kita-kita, Byakuya."

Byakuya hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pernyataan Ichigo. Ishida yang dari tadi diam kemudian bicara.

"Kuchiki-san suka baju bagus." ujar Ishida

"Iya, itu juga." kata Inoue masih dengan semangat seperti tadi "Boneka kelinci juga kan."

"Iya." jawab Ishida "Aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya."

"Eh? Ishida-kun kenapa tidak ingetin aku untuk bungkus kadoku?" tanya Inoue

"Maaf Inoue-san. Aku kira kamu sudah membungkusnya."

"Kalian berdua ribut sekali." ujar Ichigo yang heran melihat sikap dua temannya yang penuh antusias ini 'Sebaiknya aku juga memberinya kado.' batin Ichigo

Byakuya yang melihat Ichigo dkk akhirnya mendapat ide untuk kado adik tersayangnya. Dia kembali ke rumahnya sedangkan Ichigo dkk segera menuju kantor divisi 1.

Hari esok tiba. Semua terlihat sangat indah, langit juga cerah. Rukia bangun dari tidurnya dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia merasa senang hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari spesialnya hari ulang tahunnya. Dia tidak berharap banyak di hari ulang tahunnya, yang penting dia akan terus latihan agar jadi kuat dan berusaha yang terbaik. Dia segera mandi dan setelah mandi dia menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan dengan kakaknya, Byakuya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Rukia-sama." ujar beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengan Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Arigato." ujar Rukia sambil membalas senyum mereka

Rukia merasa senang karena pelayan-pelayannya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Dia berharap teman-temannya juga.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Rukia." ujar seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Renji, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida dan Sado juga datang.

"Kalian..." ujar Rukia bingung "Kenapa kesini?"

"Kan kami mau merayakan pesta untukmu Kuchiki-san." jawab Inoue riang dan langsung menghampiri Rukia untuk memberi kado. "Ini kadoku, kuharap kamu suka."

"Terima kasih." ujar Rukia. Ishida, Renji, Sado dan Ichigo juga memberikan kado mereka untuk Rukia. Rukia merasa sangat senang. Wajahnya terlihat cerah sekali, lalu dia mengajak semuanya untuk ke ruang makan dan bertemu dengan Byakuya setelah menaruh kado-kado itu di kamarnya.

"Nii-sama." panggil Rukia dengan sopan saat memasuki ruang makan. Di belakang Rukia ada Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, Ishida dan Sado.

"Mereka semua datang ya?" ujar Byakuya pelan

"Eh?"

"Aku meminta mereka datang untuk meramaikan pestamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Byakuya berjalan mendekati Rukia dan memberikan kadonya pada Rukia yang dibungkus dengan bungkus kado bergambar kelinci. "Otanjoubi omedetou."

"Arigato nii-sama." Rukia langsung memeluk kakaknya itu kemudian dia langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk berpesta. Byakuya hanya tersenyum saja melihat Rukia yang sangat bahagia seperti hari ini. Rukia benar-benar menikmati pesta yang teman-teman siapkan untuknya.

"Hisana. Kamu lihat, adikmu bahagia hari ini." gumam Byakuya sambil melihat foto Hisana, istinya dengan senyum yang tulus.

END

Selesai juga...

Kayaknya agak aneh ya?

Aku butuh saran n kritikan.

Onegai...^^


End file.
